


Training

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers<br/> Characters: Pietro, Steve. <br/> Relationship: Pietro/reader <br/> Request: Could you do a one shot of the reader practicing on her fighting skills with Steve and Pietro distracts her/ gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

You were training with Steve like you did most Wednesday morning but for the last few weeks, you had noticed you had a spectator with a foul look on his face.   
Ever since the Maximoff Twins had come to in the Stark tower, you had notices the male one, Pietro, had became like a shadow of yours.   
Not that you were bothered, on the contrary, the man was very attractive with an accent to die for. You had developed a small crush on him.   
But his presents at your training sessions with Steve were beginning to affect your performance. In the last two rounds, Steve had pinned you down to the ground in less than a minute.   
Your cheeks flamed red as Pietros intense gaze was felt on your back as you scrabbled to your feet. You glanced over at him, seeing a small smirk on his face that made your heart melt. Then your attention was brought back to your opponent.  
Steve was smiling at you, his stance was already back into a fighting stance. He was prepared but you weren’t.   
He ran at you, knocking you back to the ground. You let out a cry if pain as you hit the ground at an awkward angle. Fear flashed over Steves face as he darts back to your side, wrapping a arm around your shoulder and helping you to your feet.  
“[y/n]! I’m sorry.” He repeats again and again as you limp towards the door.   
“I know, it’s okay. I’m just tired, I suppose.” You shrug.   
“I think your getting a little distracted.” Steve mumbles and you stare at him, confusion etched over your face. Steve laughs at your expression.   
“I may be old, but I’m not nieve.” Steve says and you raise your eyebrow at him, a smirk on your lips. “Don’t give me that look.” He snaps playfully, making you laugh.   
“What do you mean, distracted?” You circle back to the original subject, deciding you weren’t going to make fun of that man who was supporting you.   
“Pietro.” You freeze at the mention of his name. You head snaps back to where Pietro was standing, thankful that he was out of earshot. He was now staring at your and Steve as though he were staring at an elephant with a monkey on its back.   
You giggled at the thought, making Pietros eyes snap up to met yours in a brief moment of contact. Then you turned back to the captain.   
“What about him?” You ask as Steve helps you sit on a bench at the wall of the training room. He smiles and stands in front of you, his arms folded.   
“I know that look when I see it.” He raises an eyebrow at you as your eyes dart past him and back to Pietro. Your drawn back when Steve crouches in front of you, a hand places on the bench for support. “All I’m saying is, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. Being brave in the face of danger is nothing compared to being brave to the people you love.”   
You nod, understanding exactly what he was saying. You needed to say something to Pietro before it was too late.   
“Thank you.” You say, throwing your arms around the captain and hugging him. He chucked and hugged you back. He was always so protective of you and now was a father figure to you.   
You quickly sat up when you heard a loud bang and saw that Pietro had stormed out of the room. Frowning slightly, you stood up, your mission was now masking the easing pain. Steve stood up, patted your shoulder and walked away back to his stuff and taking a drink of water.   
You followed Pietros path out of the training room and quickly lost him when you realised he’s probably used his speed.   
For the next hour, you searched the tower high and low, trying to find Pietro until you came to outside his bedroom. A loud bang alerted you that he was inside.   
You tried to open the door, but it was locked. Trying to jiggle the lock, you heard him call out.   
“Who’s there?”   
“Me, [y/n].” You call back, still trying to open the handle. “Let me in?”   
“Why?” He sounded pissed, but at what? At you? But you hadn’t done anything wrong.   
“Because I need to talk to you.”   
“What about?” Oh god, if he was going to keep you on this side of the door, there was no point.   
“It’s. Privet.” You stutter slightly, not fancying Tony or anyone else hearing you confess something so personal.   
“Why don’t you talk to your precious Captain!” The venom in his voice was now seeping out and you didn’t like it. Then it clicked. Jealousy.   
“Pietro, let me in?” You try to made your voice sound open and inviting as you leave your forehead against the wooden door.   
There was a ‘tut’ from behind the door and that made you lose it.   
“Pietro! Let me in!” You call, banging on the door.   
“No, go run back to your Mr perfect!”   
“I can’t believe your being like this. Steve is like brother to me. Like a father! The truth is, I’m, im in love with someone else.” You blurt out, instantly bringing your hand up to cover your mout. There was a long silence that was interrupted by the sound of slow footprints approaching the other side of the door.   
“Who?” His voice shook slightly. You couldn’t see it, but he was leaning his forehead against the door, one hand placed beside his head.   
“Hes standing on the other side of this door.” You whisper, only loud enough for him to hear. You waited for a minute to give Pietro enough time to gather his thoughts so when he didn’t reply, you took that as a rejection. Letting out a quiet sob, you turned on your heel and started to walk away.   
But before you had even taken 4 steps, you were spun around, you lips meeting another pair of soft ones.   
It took you a minute to fully understand that Pietro was kissing you, but when you did, you flew your arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal passion. His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer against his body.   
Pulling away for air, you smirk as Pietro pulls you into a hug, resting his chin on your head.   
“You were jealous.” You state rather than ask. You feel Pietro shift a little.   
“No, I wasn’t.” He try’s to lie but fails, making you giggle.   
“It’s okay. Anyway, your the only one for me.” You sigh happily and pull him closer.   
Maybe you would have to train with Steve more.


End file.
